Garden Palace
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Ligth et Ryuuzaki sont ami, et 3 kira font leur apparition, l'équipe d'enquéteurs va être vite en sous éffectif, Misa va avoir une petite idée, et si elle fesait appel à sa meilleur amie élyon et si Ryuuzaki en tombait amoureux !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Les 3 Kira**_

Une nouvelle accablante sonna au sein du quartier général.

Un long silence en résultat lorsque ryuuzaki annonça à toute l'équipe que non seulement il fallait arrêter kira, mais que cette fois ci pour corser le tout, il y en avait 3 et ceux ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'allier

**Ligth :** tu es sur de ce que tu avance ?

**Ryuuzaki :** Bien sur, douterais-tu de mes sources Light ?

**Light :** Non bien sur. Mais avoue que c'est un peu cauchemardesque !!

**Matsuda :** Il va nous falloir de l'aide

**Ligth :** Non sans déconner. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

**Ryuuzaki :** Light arrête. L'heure n'est pas aux gamineries. Il faut trouver de l'aide auprès d'autres inspecteurs. Mais je ne veux pas faire encore appel à la police. Vous savez tous très bien qu'ils se réservent les honneurs de la presse et je ne veux pas de publicité avec ces crétins.

**Misa :** moi je crois que je pourrai solliciter de l'aide auprès de ma meilleure amie. Elle est jeune détective et je la trouve très douée. En plus, c'est une ancienne pirate informatique.

**Light :** Elyon ?

**Misa :** Oui. Je suis sure qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Elle recherchait un appartement près d'ici et je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi en attendant.

**Ryuuzaki :** Tu la connais Light ?

**Light :** Oh que oui. Excellente dans son domaine et un sacré caractère bien trempé. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux.

**Misa :** Tu exagère. Elle a bon caractère avec moi. Bon ok elle est un peu cynique et a un humour assez noir mais c'est une super amie. On peu lui faire confiance.

**Ryuuzaki :** Si tu le dit. Parle-lui de nous et voie si elle veut bien nous rejoindre.

**Light :** Tu es malade !! Elle a juré de m'envoyer à la morgue si j'étais méchant avec Misa

**Matsuda :** Et alors ?

_Light le regarda avec un œil noir pendant que misa s'en allait prévenir son amie. Quand à ryuuzaki, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était la première fois qu'il accordait sa confiance à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_Il croisa le regard de Watari. Il était vraiment désespéré. Il s'accroupit dans son fauteuil favori et éplucha quelque dossier encore en cour. La nuit promettait d'être longue._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**_

_Le lendemain matin, Misa arriva avec sa meilleure amie et décida de commencer les présentations. _

**Misa :** Bonjour tous le monde !! Voici Elyon. Elyon, tu connais déjà Light !

**Elyon :** Tiens, comme on se retrouve.

**Light :** Sans commentaires.

**Misa :** Monsieur Yagami, le père de Light.

**Elyon :** Monsieur.

**Yagami :** Bienvenue parmi nous mademoiselle.

**Misa :** Ca c'est Matsuda. Et voici Ryuuzaki.

**Elyon :** L ?

**Misa :** Oui.

_Ryuzaki entra dans la pièce et fit un signe de la main pour saluer la nouvelle venue sans pour autant lever la tète de ses dossier qu'il tenait à la main. _

_Elyon l'évalua du regard : grand, peut être 1m80, à l'allure svelte assez mince pour les habits trop large qu'il portait._

_En fait un type plutôt cool quoique sombre et plutôt associable à en juger comment il l'avait accueillit et ce que Misa lui avait dit._

_Ryuuzaki leva la tête pour la regarder et la, il se figea. Elle aussi. C'était comme si la scène venait d'être mise en pause, il la trouva tellement jolie que pour la première fois il hésita à parler, elle été tellement simple mais tellement vrai aussi pas de superflu, juste un jean un peu large pour elle et un chemisier qui lui allait très bien, habillait en garçon manquer avec un soupçon de féminité, il dégluti :_

**Ryuuzaki :** Heu….Misa vous a …..Expliqué la situation ?

**Elyon :** Oui bien sur. Au fait vous pouvez me tutoyer puisqu'on va travailler ensembles.

**Ryuuzaki :** Ok bon ben heu on va commencer.

_Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle des vidéos pour commencer à travailler. Light avait remarqué le malaise de Ryuuzaki et connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que ça lui arriver très rarement. Des fois, dans des situations à l'extérieur, il était souvent maladroit car très associable et il sortait très peu mais là, il avait cru reconnaître un coup de foudre. _

_Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ces prochains mois avec Elyon allait être très drôles. Il ne connaissait pas le phénomène._

_Le midi fit son arrivé dans l'estomac des enquêteurs. Matsuda se leva et pris la commande de chacun. Il avait l'habitude de commander à un resto pas loin du quartier général. Certains sortirent prendre un peu l'air avant de se replonger dans l'enquête._

_Ryuuzaki revint de la cuisine avec un plateau garni de friandises et de gâteaux à ras bord et vint se poser à coté d'Elyon qui essayait de manger ses frite sans se les faire voler par Light. Ce dernier retira vivement sa main de l'assiette après avoir été intercepté par une lame de couteau tranchante qui s'été plantée dans la table entre ses doigts._

**Elyon :** Tu remets gentiment cette frite où tu la eue sinon je risque d'avoir un peu plus de viande à manger.

**Light :** Cool. Calme, on se calme. Tout doux la gentille fille.

**Elyon :** Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gentille fille ?

**Misa :** Arrêtez un peu, ça devient lourd !

**Light :** C'est elle qui a commencer !!!

**Elyon :** Et c'est toi que je vais commencer à tuer si tu continue à manger MES FRITES !!!

**Misa :** Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu ?

**Ryuuzaki :** Tu es croyante misa ?

**Misa :** Non c'est juste une expression.

**Ryuuzaki :** Ha ok

**Elyon :** Dis Ryuuzaki, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? Parce que la tu as de quoi assurer le goûter de centaines de gamins.

**Light :** Oui il va manger tous ça et même plus dans les heures qui vont suivre. C'est un peu le carburant de son cerveau.

**Elyon :** Keep cool !! C'est à lui que je parlais et non à toi pauvre tache.

**Ryuuzaki :** On se calme les enfants. On a encore du boulot qui nous attend.

**Light :** Hé mais tu avais di 1h de pause

**Ryuuzaki :** Ca fait une heure mais tu n'a pas vu le temps passer parce que tu étais occupé à te disputer avec Elyon alors au boulot

**Light :** Grrrr

_Ils se levèrent tous et reprirent leur travail, ponctué parfois par quelques piques d'Elyon qui se prenait un malin plaisir à torturer le pauvre Light. _

_Ryuuzaki n'avait pas arrêté de la journée. Il s'abrutissait de travail pour ne pas avoir à penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il avait faillit perdre ses moyens. « Un coup de foudre »._

_Il avait bien vu les sourires de toute l'équipe. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se repose !! Mais comment ? Avec ces 3 kira sur le dos, son temps de sommeil habituel de 2h allait sérieusement baisser à 0. Mais il avait retrouvé espoir avec l'arrivé d'Elyon._

_Il devait avouer que même si il n'était pas fier de se moquer de Misa quand elle sortait des trucs stupide, cette fois elle avait trouvé la perle rare en amie._

_Elyon était très très douée en presque tout et dotée d'une sacré force de caractère et malgré son look garçon manqué avec un soupçon de féminité il la trouvé plutôt jolie. Il secoua la tête. __**Allez mon vieux arrête de rêver et au boulot !!**_

_Vers minuit Misa et Ligth n'en pouvaient plus et l'équipe d'enquêteurs partirent se coucher. Après tous, il valait mieux être frais que de faire des âneries. Elyon et Ryuuzaki continuèrent leurs recherches éclairés par les écrans d'ordinateur._

_Ryuuzaki se leva et alla chercher un peu de sucre pour tenir le coup. Quand il se rassit avec ses friandises, il se figea pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, rompue de fatigue._

_Il la trouvait vraiment belle quand elle dormait. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle était tellement légère et c'était la première fois qu'il touchait une femme. C'était un peu bizarre pour lui. Il l'allongea dans un lit et elle s'accrocha à lui en gémissant. Son cœur fit quelque sauts vertigineux et après avoir réussi à se défaire à contre cœur de son étreinte, il la recouvra d'une couverture puis retourna à son travail._

_Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et fit tellement d'erreurs qu'il décida qu'un peu de repos s'imposait. Comme il avait la flemme ou pas envie de rejoindre un lit, il s'allongea dans le canapé, attrapa un coussin qui traînait par la et s'endormit._

_Elyon aimait le noir. A la différence de beaucoup de personne, elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Elle ne dormait pas en fait, mais la seule lumière de l'ordinateur allumé devant elle pendant des heures était un marathon difficile à supporter pour ses yeux. _

_Prise d'un mal de tête, elle s'était un peu reposée sur son épaule. Elle avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait aimé cette douce chaleur que lui avait procuré ses bras. Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas indifférent à elle._

_Elle avait expliquer ça à Watari qui lui avait répondu qu'il était un détective très doué et même le meilleur depuis très longtemps mais qu'il en avait oublié de vivre. Il pouvait paraître ainsi un peu maladroit envers les sentiments, ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur. _

_De plus, il faisait passer son travail avant sa propre vie. _

_Elle avait sentit les bonds fulgurant qu'avait fait son cœur quand elle s'était accrochée à lui et le sien avait battu très fort aussi quand il avait effleuré son visage du bout des doigts après l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture. Oui Watari avait raison. Il était un peu maladroit et certainement terrifié à l'idée de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts._

_Elle aussi l'était. Dans sa vie, elle était sortie avec beaucoup de mecs et avait appris par ses mauvaises expériences à s'en méfier. Mais la, c'était différent. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. _

_**Mince alors ! Misa avait raison. Je suis tombée amoureuse !! Elle souri et s'endormit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 Le réveil**_

_Le lendemain matin, elle se leva et traversa la pièce des ordinateurs à la recherche de son détective accro du travail. Elle le trouva finalement à la même place qu'hier, allongé sur le canapé. Elle souria en le voyant dormir. Apparemment d'après toute l'équipe, c'était plutôt rare mais elle le trouvait vraiment craquant. _

_Elle se pencha sur lui et le réveilla doucement puis elle se dirigea dans le couloir vers la salle de bain. Quand à lui, il se leva, s'étira longuement et décida de se diriger lui aussi vers la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'Elyon. Elle avait coupé l'eau pour se laver. Lui décida de se brosser les dents. _

_Avec toutes les sucreries qu'il ingurgitait par jour, c'était indispensable ! _

_Il était en plein brossage de dent quand il entendit l'eau couler. Il remonta la tête face au miroir et en lâcha sa brosse à dent. Les parois de la douche étaient assez transparentes et malgré la buée causée par la chaleur de l'eau, il distinguait parfaitement ses formes. Elle le regarda en souriant. Il déglutit puis fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il avait avalé le dentifrice et s'étouffait pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire en lui demandant gentiment une serviette._

**Ryuuzaki :** Ce n'est pas drôle….kof kof .J'aurai pu mourir étranglé au fluor.

**Elyon :** Comme c'est dommage. Te voilà en vie. Rend toi utile et passe-moi la serviette avant de tomber dans le coma.

**Ryuuzaki :** Tu es cruelle.

**Elyon :** Et toi tu es un voyeur. On ne rentre pas sans frapper !!

**Ryuuzaki :** Certainement pas. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la.

**Elyon :** Admettons. Bon je vais m'habiller.

**Ryuuzaki :** Ok

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki ?

**Ryuuzaki :** Oui ?

**Elyon :** J'ai dis que j'allais m'habiller alors si tu pouvais sortir, tu me rendrais vraiment un grand service.

**Ryuuzaki :** Heu…ha oui, je sors !

**Elyon :** Merci !

_Il sorti finalement de la salle de bain et se dirigea ver la salle des ordis pour continuer ce qu'il avait abandonné la veille encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, il croisa watari qui souri en le voyant, décidément il été toujours au courant de tout celui-la._

**Watari :** quelque chose ne va pas ryuuzaki ?

**Ryuuzaki :** heu….si si tout va bien

_Il regarda ailleurs priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas son malaise mais watari n'était pas né de la dernière botte et connaissait ryuuzaki depuis qu'il avait 4 ans il savait bien comment il réagissait _

**Watari :** moi je croie que la visite à Elyon dans la salle de bain t'a quelque peu troublé je me trompe ?

**Ryuuzaki :** oui tu te trompe il y a rien du tout entre nous ! Et...et… j'ai beaucoup de travail et pas le temps de m'amuser on a 3 kira à arrêter je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une vie privé et et …et laisse tomber !

**Watari :** hum tu té trahi ryuuzaki tu es amoureux !

**Ryuuzaki :** NON !

**Watari :** je crains que si mon garçon, tu sais ce n'est pas un drame ce sont les choses de la vie

**Ryuuzaki :** oui hé Ba je suis ignorant des choses de la vie voilà tout

**Watari :** tu es allé à l'école comme tous les autres ados et tu as assisté aux cours d'éducation sexuelle comme beaucoup de personne de ton age en svt

**Ryuuzaki :** oui ba les livre y avait pas dit que sa se passerai comme sa !!

**Watari :** comme quoi ? Mon garçon

**Ryuuzaki :** tous ses sentiments, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler !

**Watari :** c'est normal tu es amoureux

**Ryuuzaki :** parce que être….amoureux sa signifie perdre le contrôle de soi ?

**Watari :** non être amoureux c'est une compétition entre ta raison et ton cœur qui contrôle tes sentiments, sentiment que l'on nome désir mais c'est bien de le reconnaître

**Ryuuzaki :** je dois faire quoi au juste ?

**Watari :** cela ne regarde que toi et Elyon, l'avenir te le dira

_Ryuuzaki regarda l'écran et soupira c'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait et sa n'allait pas s'arranger dans les prochain jours_.

**Matsuda :** j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé !!!

**Ryuuzaki :** trouver quoi ?

**Matsuda :** ryuuzaki sa va ? Vous êtes bizarre

**Ryuuzaki :** Matsuda !!!!

**Matsuda :** ha heu oui les 3 kira je n'ai pas leur nom mais j'ai leur photos tenez

Il lui tendit une liasse de cliché

**Matsuda :** ce sont 3 jeunes gens issu de la haute société

_Light arriva dans la salle des ordis avec misa et lâcha son blouson sur le fauteuil en écoutant Matsuda_

**Light :** encore des coincé fils à papa qui roule en Rolse ?

**Matsuda :** non c'est le type affreux gamin qui roule en porche ou en Ferrari et qui tiennent leur soirée au Garden Palace

**Ryuuzaki :** tien donc …intéressant

**Misa :** le Garden Palace ? C'est l'endroit le plus branché de la capital

**Yagami :** et le plus cher !! C'est la ou se retrouve tout les jeunes fortuné pour des soirées plutôt arrosé, la police n'y a que rarement accès il se trame des trucs plutôt bizarre la dedans et je ne parle pas de la drogue et du proxénétisme

_Elyon sortie du couloir habillait en séchant ses cheveux encore humide._

**Elyon:** génial! Sexe, drogue, and rock and roll

**Matsuda:** c'est exactement sa !

**Ligth :** on fait quoi Ryuuzaki ? On ne peut pas y entrer à moins que tu aille toi tu es assez fortuné pour qu'il te laisse rentrer

**Ryuuzaki :** merci Ligth mais je tien à vivre encore longtemps et en bonne santé, y aller seul serai du suicide mais je peu vous inviter

**Ligth :** tu ferai sa ? Mais c'est génial !!

**Misa :** light ! On n'y va pas pour s'amuser !!

**Matsuda :** d'après le site il y a une soirée vendredi prochain c'est spécial couple y faut qu'on soit minimum 2

**Ryuuzaki :** 2 ?

**Light :** oui tu sais avec une fille sa te dit quelque chose ? Une fille !! Un couple !! C'est une fille et un garçon !

**Ryuuzaki :** merci j'avais compris ! On va tous y aller sous couverture et …avec une fille !

**Matsuda :** cool en fait faut qu'on trouve une nana à inviter et l'affaire et dans le sac !! je connaît deux ou trois copine qui pourrait ….

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est bon Matsuda ! Il y a assez de fille dans cet immeuble sans aller draguer au alentour

**Misa :** moi j'y vais avec light !

**Light :** ok papa tu ne pourras pas venir, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu es trop vieux

**Yagami :** ne t'inquiète pas fiston, je crois que les vigil auront quelque heure de sommeil à rattraper ce jour la

**Matsuda :** moi j'y vais avec la standardiste de l'entrée elle est d'accord et elle est super mignonne !!

**Light :** et toi Ryuuzaki ?

**Ryuzaki :** .Heu...

**Watari :** tu n'a qu'à y aller avec Elyon

**Misa :** oui vous aller bien ensemble

_Ils se regardèrent un peu gêné ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix Ryuuzaki lança un regard noir à watari et celui ci lui sourie, il avait pris un malin plaisir à les piéger et était curieux de savoir comment il allait se débrouiller après tout le mot d'ordre de la mission c'était de s'amuser et de récolter le plus d'info pour coincé les 3 kira et s'amuser n'était pas un mot qui faisait parti du vocabulaire de Ryuuzaki._

**Misa :** sa te dérange pas Elyon ?

**Elyon :** non, je préfère y allait avec lui plutôt qu'avec un excité des soirées de luxe

_Elle regarda light qui lui tira la langue_

**Elyon :** ou encore avec un type à la testostérone plutôt instable

**Matsuda :** ce n'est pas vrai !!!

**Light :** bien sur !

**Watari :** je vais vous trouvez des invitations et de quoi vous habillez, réfléchissez plutôt à comment récolter ses informations et préparé un plan de fuite au cas où vous seriez repéré, il se peut que les 3 kira utilise leurs invités pour tuer habituellement et comme ses jeunes riches ont tous l'immunité diplomatique il sera très compliqué de les arrêter

**Yagami :** Watari a raison au boulot !!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Préparation**_

_L'après midi se déroula calmement avec tout de même un petit incident, la chaudière qui alimenter en chauffage tout l'immeuble tomba en panne en fait l'alimentation de la ville était en cause et d'après la télévision, la panne serai général _

**Elyon :** super on va se geler toute la nuit !!

**Misa :** surtout qu'on est en hiver !! Il aurait pu tomber en panne une autre saison !!

**Matsuda :** chocolat chaud pour tout le monde !!

**Light :** super je commencer à congeler

_Elyon se serra à coté de Ryuuzaki qui n'osait plus bouger ! _

**Elyon :** et moi je commence à ressembler à un surgelé !!

**Watari :** je vé vous chercher des couvertures !! Il fait 5° degrés la dedans

**Matsuda :** quel temps de chient !!

_Watari revint avec les couvertures_

**Watari :** je suis désolé y va falloir partager il n'y en a pas assez !!

_Chacun se partagea les couvertures misa et light en choisirent une grande à carreau tandis que Matsuda en partager une plus grande avec 3 de ses collègue et Ryuuzaki donna la sienne à Elyon prétextant qu'il n'avait pas froid. _

_Vers 3 heure du matin les enquêteurs s'en allèrent dormir et misa fit de même avec light quelque heures plus tard, il resté encore Elyon et Ryuuzaki comme toujours _

_Elyon cette fois n'en_ _pouvait plus Ryuuzaki leur avait donné trop de travail à faire et il faisait très froid elle se posa contre lui, sa ne lui posait pas de problème c'est seulement ce qu'il ressentait qui ne lui plaisait pas _

**Elyon :** désolé mais j'ai trop froid et j'ai sommeil, on devrait s'arrêter non ?

_Ryuuzaki la regarda elle était vraiment fatigué et il s'en voulait de savoir que c'était de sa faute_

_Ryuuzaki :_ ok tu prends la même chambre qu'hier ?

**Elyon **: je n'ai pas envie de bouger, …fait trop froid

_Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et il n'avait pas le choix, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le canapé, il l'entoura bien chaudement avec la couverture et elle se blotti contre lui et s'endorma _

_Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelque minute, il pouvait deviner ses forme sou la couverture et la chaleur de son corps était agréable il sombra dans le sommeil aussi. _

_Le lendemain matin vers 7h Ryuuzaki se réveilla en sursaut faisant gémir Elyon qui n'avait pas décider de ce réveiller tout de suite, elle resserra son étreinte et se rendormie aussitôt, lui par contre avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, pendant la nuit elle avait passé ses mains sous son sweete et les caresse qu'elle lui prodiguais inconsciemment avait fait grimper sa température corporel de plusieurs degré, il avait besoin de se lever et d'anéantir tout sa au fond de lui- même, mais ce n'était pas gagner d'avance elle s'était bien accroché à lui et refusait obstinément de se réveiller._

_Il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, redevenir calme, ne pas céder à la panique, d'après watari tout était normal, __**mais bon sang qui y a t-il de normal dans tout sa ?**___

_Son corps était un véritable brasier et il avait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et de prolonger sa, il devenait complètement fou !! Il se leva un peu brusquement et se libéra d'Elyon, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enleva son sweete et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sa peau habituellement blanche était rouge et il avait très chaud, il ouvrit les robinets et s'aspergea d'eau froide il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait réussi à briser toute les barrières qui emprisonnait son cœur c'était sa qui le terrifiait elle l'avait mis à nu et sa lui avait pris seulement quelque semaine._

_Elyon avait été réveillé brutalement à 7h du mat et elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur_

_**Je vais finir par l'étrangler si il se réveille comme sa tout les matin à 7h !!!!**_

_Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et tenta de se rendormir quand Ryuuzaki fit irruption dans la pièce il n'avait pas remis son sweete et s'installa à coté d'elle et commença à taper sur les touche de l'ordi placé devant lui._

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki !! il est 7h du matin

**Ryuuzaki :** et ?

**Elyon :** il est 7h !!!!!!

**Ryuuzaki :** content que tu sache lire l'heure mais je le savais

**Elyon :** le contrat ne stipulait pas qu'il fallait se lever aux aurores

**Ryuuzaki :** on a assez dormi

**Elyon :** TU AS assez dormi mais moi j'ai besoin de 8h de sommeil, merci de respecter sa !

**Ryuuzaki :** désolé j'ai besoin de travailler

**Elyon :** pourquoi ya pas eu une panne de courant ?

**Ryuuzaki :** les ordis fonctionne avec un générateur indépendant !

**Elyon **: alors fait moi penser d'aller voler la caisse à outil du premier bricoleur qui passera par la et de couper les fils de se maudit générateur !!

**Ryuuzaki :** et après ?

**Elyon :** après je te l'abat sur la tête et je retourne dormir

**Ryuuzaki :** charmant !

**Elyon :** le dernier qui a troublé mon sommeil ramasse encore ses dent par terre alors tu seras mignon de trouver un autre copain ordinateur dans une autre pièce et de me laisser dormir !!

**Ryuuzaki :** hors de question c'est le seul qui possède les programmes dont j'ai besoin

**Elyon :** je te maudis !!

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne suis pas superstitieux

_Elle abandonna la partie et le regarda travailler, elle remarqua qu'il avait enlever son sweete pourtant elle aurai juré qu'il avait dormi avec, et remarqua qu'il avait des couleurs alors que d'habitude il est plutôt pâle, puis elle se remémora la première fois ou il l'avait réveillé en sursaut et elle comprit._

_Elle avait passé ses main sous son sweete pour capter sa chaleur et sa l'avait beaucoup troublé, elle sourie c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait autant d'effet à un mec. _

_Et elle avait remarqué ce besoin pressant de s'abrutir de travail pour ne pas penser, elle fini par se lever et se dirigea ver la salle de bain en traînant derrière elle la couverture. _

_Ryuuzaki la regarda partir du coin de l'œil, il ne recommencerai pas 2 fois la même erreur et attendra qu' elle sorte pour se laver les dents et pourtant pris par un excès de témérité il se leva et attendis de se retrouver devant la porte de la sale de bain pour recouvrer ses esprits, décidément il devenait complètement fou, mais il posa quand même la main sur la porte de la salle de bain, la buée n'avait pas eu le temps de recouvrir les paroi de la douche et il la trouvait magnifique, par contre elle lui lançait un regard noir _

**Elyon :** sa devient une habitude !!

**Ryuuzaki :** j'avais peur que tu te noie

**Elyon :** tu seras mort d'une overdose de dentifrice avant que je me noie dans une douche !

**Ryuuzaki :** ha, et sinon …. Je peu reprendre la couverture ?

_Elyon avait bien sentie qu'il tentait de s'enfuir d'une manière ou d'une autre et de prouver qu'il était venu avec un autre but que de la voir. _

**Elyon :** va y l'eau est assez chaude pour me réchauffer !

_Un frisson parcouru son corps et il sortie avec la couverture et la donna à watari qu'il croisa dans le couloir _

**Watari :** ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait la même erreur ?

**Ryuuzaki :** non, la c'est mon corps qui m'a guidé tout seul

**Watari :** tu as de la chance que Elyon ne sois pas une fille comme misa

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi

**Watari :** les femmes sont plutôt pudique tu serai ressortie avec les tympans grillé

**Ryuuzaki :** je vois, bon je retourne travailler

_Il chopa une sucette au passage est se pencha sur un dossier compliqué en faisant les 4 coin de la pièce , watari le regarder en souriant c'était plutôt rare de le voir agité comme ça, Elyon sorti de la douche habillé et senti son estomac gargouillait elle se tourna vers watari qui lui indiqua les nombreuse friandise qui trainer dans la __**salle « génial une overdose de sucre pour mon estomac »**__ pensa telle, puis elle regarda Ryuuzaki un instant faire ses coin de pièce avec son dossier et sa sucette _

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki ? Ryuuzaki ?!!

**Ryuuzaki ;** hein ? Quoi ?

**Elyon :** le dossier la ? C'est celui que j'avais tout à l'heure

**Ryuuzaki :** tout a l'heure tété dans la salle de bain

**Elyon :** bon hier soir si tu préfère la nuit a été courte

**Ryuuzaki :** parle pour toi !

**Elyon :** pardon ?

**Ryuuzaki **: non rien

**Elyon :** nan mais c'est bien celui la ?!

**Ryuuzaki :** oui pourquoi tu veux des droits d'auteurs ?

**Elyon :** non juste t'éviter du travail en plus

**Ryuuzaki :** à oui pourquoi ?

**Elyon :** il est déjà fait c'est le dossier du 3ème kira

**Ryuuzaki :** comment sa il est déjà fait ?.... et comment tu sais que c'est celui du 3ème kira ?

**Elyon :** parce ce que je lé déjà fait !!

**Ryuuzaki :** déjà !!

_Elle s'avança vers lui et lui retira sa sucette de la bouche et la mis dans la sienne _

**Elyon :** je ne sait pas ce que tu fume comme drogue mais faut arrêter ya le tampon OK dessus ta vu ?

**Ryuuzaki :** _c'est toi ma drogue _murmura t'il

**Elyon :**ta dit un truc ? dit elle en se retournant

**Ryuuzaki :** hein non rien je disé qu'il me faut une drogue plus forte je commence à y voir clair

**Elyon :** très drôle

_Elle sorti le laissant seul a ses pensées, il resta un instant stoïque puis de colère contre lui-même jeta le dossier au travers de la pièce._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 Révélation**_

_Elyon arriva au bout du couloir tournant a gauche elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser a terre,_

_Puis soupira : pourquoi est ce qu'il était si compliqué ? Enfin elle n'était pas mieux non plu il passer leur temps à se fuir du regard pour éviter la gaffe mais qu'elle gaffe au juste ? _

**Watari :** et bien Elyon quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Elyon :** ha watari ! Je ne vous avez pas entendu venir !

**Watari :** oui depuis que je connais Ryuuzaki je sais me faire distrait

_Elyon soupira et regarda le sol, watari bien que son veille âge ne lui conseiller pas s'assit par terre a coté d'Elyon_

**Watari :** je crois que nous avons un problème ? N'est ce pas ?

**Elyon :** lequel ?

**Watari :** devinez !

**Elyon :** comment dompter Ryuuzaki ?

**Watari :** au moins vous ne le cacher pas !

**Elyon :** vous qui connaissez Ryuuzaki depuis longtemps pourquoi est t'il si différent si sauvage ?

**Watari** : a ce n'est pas si facile à comprendre, je me souviens de la première fois que je lé vu il été si petit dans ce si grand orphelinat il n'avait que 4ans, je l'avais rencontré en bas d'un grand escalier un soir d'orage, il venait d'arriver.

**Elyon :** qu'est ce qui est arrivé a ces parents ?

_Watari réfléchissa quelque seconde _

**Watari :** vous savez c'est un peu flou on nous l'a amené comme sa on ne savez rien, mais un jour il devez avoir 8ans il regarder la télé et il repasser aux info une veille affaire de meurtre ou les parents avaient été sauvagement assassinés et leur fils avait disparu mais les recherches n'avait pas été longue le petit avait 4ans et il été probable qu'il soit mort,

Ryuzaki a chercher des preuves tout seul sur cette affaire et quand il nous les a présenté on a filé a la police, c'est un orphelinat de surdoués que je tiens et il est courant de voir des enfants faire des trucs incroyable mais de la a résoudre cette affaire c'été incroyable a son âge !!

**Elyon** : il a résolu l'affaire tout seul ?

**Watari :** tout seul en une semaine alors que sa faisait 4ans que les enquêteurs de la police planchait dessus, c'est quand j'ai vu la photo de famille que le journal télévisé afficha quand l'affaire fut fini que j'ai compris ou certaines preuves avaient été découvertes

**Elyon :** une photo ?

**Watari :** sur cette photo il y avait un homme grand et mince avec des cheveux noir en bataille et une femme avec les cheveux noir aussi on ne pouvait pas se tromper leur fil aussi, un tout petit garçon avec de grand yeux noir et les cheveux en bataille, la peau très blanche et qui adore les sucreries !

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki !!

**Watari **oui il a résolu sa propre affaire de meurtre, le meurtre de ses parents dont il a été témoin et dont il a été longtemps traumatisé ! Il s'est mis à parler un peu plus après cette affaire, on le voyait moins craintif, c'est de la qu'il s'est construit cette image d'inspecteur

Il est très doué. L le plus grand détective de son siècle, le plus doué qu'on est jamais vu, disait les médias. Ils voulaient se l'arracher, le faire venir a des émissions télé et sa a rempli les journaux longtemps sur son identité réel, mais bon heureusement ils ont fini par s'y habituer.

**Elyon :** qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je veux dire…le meurtre

**Watari :** un voisin jaloux de leur bonheur, complètement fou, cela fessait 2 fois qu'il sortait de l'hôpital psychiatrique et on envisageait de l'enfermer pour de bon, mais le temps de prendre une décision et il a tué deux personnes et détruit une vie, il est rentrer un soir avec une hache et il les a tué, Ryuuzaki est resté caché 2 jours dans un placard, bloqué par le corps. De sa mère, à voir le sang suinter de sous la porte

**Élyon :** c'est horrible !

**Watari :** il te dira que c'est la vie il te dira même qu'il y a environ une personne qui meure chaque jour dans le monde toute les 5 minutes mais jamais il ne réagira comme peuvent réagir les autres victimes d'un meurtre, il n'aime pas la pitié il veut simplement qu'on le laisse en paix et qu'on ne lui reproche pas de dormir que 2h par nuit.

**Elyon :** je vois et pour ce qui est du reste

**Watari :** hé bien il faut savoir que Ryuuzaki a toujours vécu enfermé, un peu comme dans une prison de verre, il est comme les chat qui aime se mettre hors de porté, en hauteur pour observé sans qu'on les remarque, je dirai qu'il t'aime sincèrement, mais que c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça il est un peu perdu c'est normal c'est comme si il été en retard par rapport aux autre tu voie ?

**Elyon :** oui de toute façon moi j'ai peut être de l'expérience mais j'airai préféré m'en passer j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur de choix dans ma vie je suis tombé sur des type un peu bizarre et j'ai jamais eu la chance de misa de tomber sur un mec qui l'aime vraiment même si c'est pour un flirt

**Watari :** on n'a pas tous la même chance, pour Ryuuzaki je pense qu'il faut laisser faire le temps il est pris par la peur il finira bien par craquer ne vous en faite pas c'est comme les chatons sauvage il faut être patient

_Elle aida watari ase relevé et retourna a ses occupation le cœur léger et avec un peu plus d'info sur sont chaton sauvage _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou alors désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de tout corriger et de mettre en forme et j'ai un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement de (l'anglais et moi on n'est pas très copain) j'espère que l'histoire vous plait c'est ma première fic**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée au Garden Palace **_

Le jour J arriva chacun se préparer de son coté avec se que leur avait trouvé watari

**Misa :** tadamm je suis belle ?

**Light :** a non non tu es très moche la c'est pire que d'habitude !!!

**Misa :** Light !!!!

**Light :** je rigole té belle

**Matsuda :** regarder moi sa la classe non ?

**Light :** ha oui la classe, Ryuuzaki sort de la qu'on voit à quoi tu ressemble !

**Misa : **ho té trop mimi comme sa

_Il était habillait avec une veste de costume noir et une chemise blanche un peu ouverte avec un jean noir moulant un peu comme Light la forme des vêtements les distingué juste _

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne suis pas une peluche

**Misa :** on échange Elyon ?

**Elyon :** certainement pas !!

_Elyon venait de sortir habiller dans une petite robe noir dos nu sans bretelle, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, Ryuuzaki la regarda et eu du mal à maintenir sa mâchoire fermé il la trouvé magnifique et si il s'était retrouvé seul tout les deux sans contrôle il lui aurai bien enlevé sa petit robe !! Le père de Light le sortit de sa torpeur en faisant retentir sa grosse voix_

**Yagami :** vous êtes prêt la jeunesse dorée ?

**Misa :** prêt à partir mon capitaine !!

**Watari :** alors allez y et surtout soyez prudent !

**Ligth :** oui maman promis on rentre en un seul morceau !!

_Ils montèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent au Garden Palace, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, sa aller être facile de faire oublier dans la foule, _

**Yagami :** bon écouter moi, le but de cette mission : s'éclater mais avant tout essayer de discuter avec tout le monde pour obtenir des informations et surtout pas de bêtise !! Des émetteurs radio sont dans vos poche vous me prévenez quand c'est fini

**Light/Misa:** d'accord!!

_Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, une véritable boite de nuit avec plein de laser et de music techno à s'en tuer les oreilles _

**Ryuuzaki :** comment on va discuter ? On s'entend à peine la dedans

**Light :** qu'est ce que tu dis ??

**Ryuuzaki :** rien

**Light :** QUOI ?

**Ryuuzaki :** RIEN !!!

_Il vit Ligth se dirigé sur la piste de danse avec misa à la rencontre d'autre jeunes pour danser et discuter, Matsuda été en pleine conversation avec plusieurs fille au détriment de sa standardiste qui avait trouvé un musclor dans le coin, lui préféra aller discuter avec le barman, après tout s'il y avait quelqu'un d'au courant de ce qui ce passé la dedans sa ne pouvait être que le barman. _

**Barman :** je vous sers quelque chose ?

_Ryuuzaki se disait que ne rien prendre, le rendrai suspect auprès d'un barman qui avait l'habitude de servir des alcools fort pour une jeunesse défoncé il regarda la carte des alcools accroché au mur, si sa pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir l'esprit déplacer quand il regarder élyon, après tout pourquoi se priver._

**Ryuuzaki :** téquila

**Barman :** tout de suite

**Ryuuzaki :** dite, vous les connaissez les 3 zozos-la-bas ?

_Il avait repéré les 3 kira dans le carré VIP sur un canapé entouré de plein de fille _

**Barman :** bien sur ce sont les propriétaires du Garden Palace des fils à papa bien arrogant

**Ryuuzaki :** propriétaire ? Ils m'ont l'air plutôt jeune ils ne sont même pas majeur !!

**Barman :** d'après la rumeur ils se sont émancipé pour s'amasser la fortune de leur parent et le Garden Palace et leur meilleur investissement

**Ryuuzaki :** je vois

**Barman :** vos petit copain ont vite fait connaissance avec les filles du Garden on dirait

**Ryuuzaki :** on dirait

**Barman :** la petite là-bas elle est avec vous ?

_Ryuuzaki regarda en direction du regard du barman et vit Elyon qui dansait et parler avec un type qui la faisait rire, une bouffé de haine monta en lui et il du faire beaucoup d'effort pour retourner son attention vers le barman_

**Ryuuzaki** **:** en effet elle est avec nous

**Barman :** elle est super mignonne !!

_Ryuuzaki lui lança un regard noir et le barman retourna à ses commandes, light vint à sa rencontre un peu essouffler par la danse, et commanda une bière, Ryuuzaki regarda le type avec qui danser Elyon et avala d'un trait son verre _

**Light :** c'été de la téquila ?

**Ryuuzaki : **oui pourquoi ?

**Light : **té dingue !! Sa se boit pas comme de l'eau!!

Ryuuzaki haussa les épaules

**Ryuuzaki : **m'en fiche sa me fait rien

**Barman : **votre bière monsieur

**Ligth : **merci, tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

**Ryuuzaki : **jaloux ? Moi de qui ?

**Light : **hé bien du type qui est avec Elyon

**Ryuuzaki : **elle fait ce qu'elle veut

**Light : **en effet il est complètement bourré ce crétin, c'est une mine d'information, un vrai moulin à parole, mais revenons en a toi ! Ce n'est pas en te rendant ivre que tu l'oublieras en fait sa va être pire tu contrôleras vraiment plus rien !!

**Ryuuzaki : **alors di moi ce que je dois ! Monsieur je sais tout !!! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de l'avoir constamment a mes coté et de pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à des trucs bizarre

**Ligh :** te met pas en colère ta qua lui dire après tout !! Toute l'équipe à bien vu que vous êtes attiré l'un vers l'autre faut percer l'abcès sinon tu va déprimer !!

Ryuuzaki oui Ba je ne sais pas...j'ai… peur !!

**Ligh :** qu'est que tu risque ? Tu ne va pas attendre qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Ryuuzaki regarda le type danser avec Elyon devenir un peu collant avec elle une pointe de jalousie lui creva le cœur_

**Ryuuzaki : **ta raison sa me rend triste

**Light** alors fait quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas si terrible et au final tu pourrais vraiment être heureux

**Emetteur : **light ? Ici Matsuda on a tous ce qu'il nous faut mais il nous faudrait une perquisition pour trouver des preuves

**Light : **et comment tu veux faire ? La police ne peut pas entrer la dedans

**Emetteur : **trouver une solution ! Moi je réfléchi de mon coté, il faudrait provoquer un mouvement de foule comme une bagarre par exemple les flics sont posté à l'extérieur prêt à intervenir

_Elyon réussi enfin a se débarrassé de son collant moulin a parole et repéra les garçons au bar et les rejoignis _

**Elyon : **qui parle de bagarre ?

**Ryuuzaki : **Matsuda voudrai qu'on provoque une bagarre

**Elyon : **tien donc c'est déjà fini ?

**Light **: faut croire, mais comment veut tu qu'on provoque une bagarre la-dedans

**Elyon :** tu n'es pas très imaginatif light

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi t'a une idée ?

_Elyon regarda autour d'elle et repéra le type avec qui elle dansait il y a quelque minute _

**Elyon :** oui je crois

**Light :** et on peut savoir comment ?

_Elyon capta l'attention du mec en question et lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Ryuuzaki_

Elyon : dis moi Ryuuzaki tu sais te battre ?

Ryuuzaki : oui pourquoi ?

_Elle se dressa sur la pointe des point et l'embrassa tendrement, il ressentait la chaleur remonter du bas de son corps vers le haut, et perdit la notion du temps, il l'embrassa à son tour, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle était tellement belle et le fait de l'embrasser fit tomber 3 semaine d'angoisse, ses lèvre était douce et sucré, il ne pensait pas que sa pouvait être aussi agréable. Quand à élyon, elle se laissa aller à la douceur et la chaleur de ses bras, pour une fois qu'il ne la fuyait pas._

_Ils se regardère un instant et élyon regarda en arrière, le type, bourré, pris d'une jalousie soudaine se dirigeait vers ryuuzaki et light, elle se défit à contre cœur de son étreinte et lui chuchota_

Elyon : revient en un seul morceau c'est tout ce que je te demande, on t'attend dehors

Elle regarda light,

Elyon : faite le plus de bazar possible la-dedans, plus y'aura de dégâts et plus on est sur d'obtenir un mandat pour la perquisition

Light : ok

_Le type avait réussi à se frayait un chemin parmi la foule et assomma ryuuzaki d'un super coup de poing, qui fit frissonner élyon, ryuuzaki se releva et entama la bagarre suivit par light et une foule de jeune trop imbibé par l'alcool pour ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, élyon était resté la et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur pour ryuuzaki, elle n'aimait pas trop le fait de provoquer une bagarre, mais c'était pour le bien de l'enquête_

Light : élyon fiche le camp d'ici ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui il est doué en combat j'en ai déjà fait les frais, aller sort de la !

_Elle sortie de sa léthargie et se fraya un passage pour sortir de ce souk, elle trouva la voiture de monsieur Yagami et rentra dedans, il y avait déjà misa et matsuda_

Matsuda : super la bagarre !!! La police commence à rentrer et l'affaire et bientôt dans le sac, tu es triste élyon ?

Misa : ferme la un peu matsuda !! Je te signale que ryuuzaki et light son encore à l'intérieur et que ces gros bras ne se contente pas de frapper avec leur poing !!

Matsuda : c'est une bagarre !

Misa : ce n'est pas une simple bagarre de bar, ces types sont armée jusqu'aux dents, ils prennent un réel risque

Matsuda : ba t'en fait élyon il va rentrer en un seul morceau ton homme c'est promis

_Elyon sursauta , __son homme__ , elle venait de prendre conscience à quel point elle tenait à lui, pendant 3 semaines ils s'était malgré tous, rapproché, watari lui avait raconté leur discutions après sa visite accidentelle dans la salle de bain la première fois, il avait reconnu être amoureux, ce qui était un véritable miracle venant de lui, il n'y avait que la peur de l'inconnu qui le retenait et elle c'était la peur de faire encore fausse route, après tant de mauvaise rencontre, elle avait perdu espoir, et vouait au homme une haine sans limites, haine injustifié d'après misa : __je suis sure qu'il y a quelque part un homme charmant qui t'aimera énormément et qui saura t'apprécier pour ce que tu est !_

Misa : regarder ils ont réussi à s'enfuir !!

Yagami : ouvrez la porte vite !!!

_Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et le père de light démarra en trombe, tout les deux était essoufflé et plein de bleu et d'égratignures, mais il allait relativement bien, élyon fut soulagé et se cala contre ryuuzaki qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer_

Matsuda : cette fois on les tien ?

Ryuuzaki : pas encore ils sont en garde à vue maintenant quand la police aura fait le ménage, elle obtiendra à coup sur un mandat

Light : oui et on trouvera sûrement des preuves pour les coincés !!

Elyon : qu'est qu'il faut trouver ?

Misa : les death note

Ryuuzaki : exactement, il n'y a que sa qui les condamnerai

Yagami : en attendant on rentre au QG et on attend le rapport de la police, il va falloir être sur le qui vivre, si jamais il ne trouve pas les death note,

Misa : et s'ils les trouvent ?

Light : sa sera fini, la justice fera le reste

Arriver au QG ryuuzaki sortie doucement élyon qui s'était endormie contre lui

Yagami : tu devrais la réveiller ryuuzaki, on va avoir besoin de toute l'équipe au complet pour terminer cette affaire

_Il la réveilla doucement, elle ronchonna un moment puis il la posa à terre, les heures qui suivirent furent longue, la police ne trouvait pas les cahiers et l'équipe faisait tous leur possible auprès de la justice pour obtenir une garde à vue plus longue le temps d'apporter des preuves. Et enfin vers 4h du matin, le policier au bout du fils annoncera à ryuuzaki qu'ils avaient trouvés les death note et que la justice prenait l'affaire dès ce matin _

_Un ouf général se fit sentir et les cris de joie de plusieurs enquêteur, il venait d'arrêter les 3 plus grand criminel au monde d'une facilité déconcertante. C'était enfin fini !! Chacun décida qu'il été temps de rentrer chez soi et qu'il ferait la fête plus tard, chacun été très fatigué !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapitre 7 : une soirée entre nous**_

_Light et misa s'apprêter à rentrer _

**Light : **misa tu n'emmène pas Elyon avec toi ? Je croyais que vous habitiez ensemble le temps qu'elle trouve un appart ?

**Misa : **je croit que nos deux tourtereau on encore quelque chose à faire si tu voie ce que je dire

**Light : **misa ! Ouvre une agence matrimonial tu as trouvé la seule personne qui correspondait à élyon, tu es très forte !!

**Misa : **elle la trouver toute seule, moi je lui est juste présentait

_Ils s'en allèrent, laissant élyon seule à ses pensées, accroupie sur le canapé, elle repensait au moment ou elle avait rencontré ryuuzaki pour la première fois, elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre, mais c'était méfier de lui, elle qui n'avait pas eu la chance comme misa ou plein d'autre de ses copine de tomber sur des mecs sérieux ou juste gentil, _

**Ryuuzaki : **ne t'en fait pas élyon, on a encore plein d'affaire qui nous attendent

**Elyon : **mais j'ai était engagé que pour l'affaire kira

**Ryuuzaki : **c'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant mis sur le contrat « durée indéterminé »

**Elyon : **merci

**Ryuuzaki **: non merci à toi

_Elle lui sourie et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, de crème contre les coups et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil _

**Elyon :** au fait elle dans combien de temps la prochaine affaire ?

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne sais pas, c'est quand on nous contactera et pas avant une semaine ! après tous à interpole les employé sont des fonctionnaire et c'est les vacances !!

_Elyon se mit à rire, le mot vacance ne plaisait pas trop à ryuuzaki, décidément il ne changera jamais, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, enleva ses vêtement et passa une chemise de nuit avec de fine bretelle, que misa lui avait prêter, elle ne l'avait jamais mise et constata que misa était plus grande qu'elle de quelque bon centimètre, elle soupira et regarda dehors, le jours commençait à faire son apparition, _

_D'un coup elle se sentie d'une humeur farceuse et coquine, après tous toute l'équipe était partie s'amuser, il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu et durant cette affaire ryuuzaki était le seul qui eu été épargné des petite farce d'élyon, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra, elle se figea instantanément, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et comme il détesté l'eau trop chaude, il n'y avait pas énormément de buée, elle pouvait admirer toute les muscle de son_ _corps et du admettre que en dépit des nombreux mecs avec lequel elle était sortie ryuuzaki était le plus mignon, _

_Elle se détourna de sa vision hô combien agréable et remarqua ses affaire posé sur la chaise ainsi que la serviette, une petite farce lui traversa l'esprit et elle lui vola ses vêtement ainsi que toute les serviettes de la salle de bain et emporta le tout dans la chambre avec un sourire de chipie. Elle posa le tout et décompta 10 secondes avant d'entendre hurler son nom, avec un grand sourire toujours, elle se forcera à rester silencieuse._

**Ryuuzaki :** aller élyon ce n'est pas sympas rend moi mes affaires !!!

**Elyon :** pardon de quelles affaires tu parle ?

**Ryuuzaki :** au moins une serviette

**Elyon :** vient la chercher !

**Ryuuzaki :** s'il te plait !!

**Elyon :** ce n'est pas dur t'a qu'a venir jusque dans la chambre et tu retrouveras tes affaires

_Ryuuzaki se mordit la lèvre, il c'était fait avoir comme un débutant, après tous il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'immeuble, mais la perspective de se retrouver nu dans la même pièce qu'élyon et de surcroît une chambre allait sérieusement faire monter son taux d'hormone et il jugea que la soirée avait été assez riche en rebondissement, malgré tous son coté téméraire pris le dessus et il se dirigea vers la chambre, il avait froid, ayant volé toute les serviette il été encore trempé et des goutte glacé tomber de ses cheveux dans son dos, il frissonna et entra dans la chambre,_

_Elyon était debout derrière la porte, elle écouter pour savoir s'il allait rebrousser chemin, elle fut surprise de le voir et ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête…..au pied _

**Ryuuzaki :** ce n'est pas drôle élyon, il ne t'arrive jamais rien à toi

**Elyon :** c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez farceur !!

_Il s'avancera vers elle tendit qu'elle recula vers le lit _

**Ryuuzaki :** ah oui ? je peu être farceur aussi j'ai même envie de faire 50/50 si tu vois ce que je veut dire ?

**Elyon :** heu….non

_Elle frissonna quand il fit glisser délicatement les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit le long de ses épaules, la chemise trop grande tomba à ses pieds_

**Ryuuzaki :** 50/50 j'ai gagné !

**Elyon :** je n'en serai pas si sur si j'étais toi

_Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement, en entourant ses bras autour de son cou, _

_il posa ses main sur ses fine hanche et l'allongea doucement sur le lit, elle se laissa faire, le laissant la parcourir de baiser, il découvrait son corps si beau et si fin à la fois, il retracer du bout des doigts la forme de ses seins, de ses hanches, et l'embrassait dans le cou, elle sentie son corps s'embraser d'un coup, personne n'avait jamais était aussi doux avec elle, comme si elle était en porcelaine, _

_elle caressa son dos revint sur ses hanches et caressa ses abdos puis revint autour de son cou se laissant aller à la douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers, elle l'attira entre ses jambes et il se raidi un instant pris par la peur, elle l'embrassa et il se détendit, s'habituant au contact de son corps contre le sien, il l'embrassa, fit descendre ses mains vers ses hanches et la pénétra doucement, elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, __comment faisait t-il pour être si doux ?__ Elle cambra ses hanches et le fit gémir à son tour._

_Une tendre guerre démarra entre eux, à celui qui sera le plus doux avec l'autre, la température ne cesser de grimper comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait de plus en plus intense il montait lentement les paliers prenant le temps de savourer leur étreinte et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fusionné. _

Pendant ce temps light avait emmené misa manger une glace dans un petit resto pas loin du QG

**Light :** tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

**Misa :** qui ?

**Light :** ba ryuuzaki et élyon !! Sa t'intéresse pas de savoir ? Moi je suis sur que ryuuzaki dois bosser sur une affaire qu'il avait gardé dans les cartons au chaud pour pas s'ennuyer et élyon doit rattraper ses nuit de sommeil

**Misa :** hum je ne crois pas ! Moi je pense qu'ils font des choses intéressantes dans la chambre !!

**Light :** tu rêve, tu connais ryuuzaki il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que de ce détendre !!

**Misa :** au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, il a beaucoup changé au cour de cette affaire

**Light :** oui je l'admets mais élyon ne l'apprivoisera pas en 3 semaines je sé kil est fou d'elle mais il a trop peur de lui dire

**Misa :** détrompe-toi !

**Light :** on verra bien !

**Misa :** je tiens le pari

**Light :** ok

Ils finirent leurs glaces et rentrèrent se coucher


	8. Chapter 8

_**chapitre 8 : une journée au parc **_

_Elyon et ryuuzaki c'était endormi tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle qui ne croyait plus au prince charmant comme disait misa elle avait trouver le seul mecs de la terre encore plus doux qu'une peluche, il l'avait envoyé au 7__ème__ ciel et pas avec une technique bizarre appris dans les livre comme tout les mecs, mais simplement parce qu'il l'aimer profondément et comme un dingue, il avait surpassé sa peur et c'était déjà beaucoup, _

Misa et ligth entra dans l'immeuble à 12h30, elle était passé prendre des gâteaux pour ces deux tourtereaux en pensant qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas très faim s'il avait fait la grasse mat

Light : laisse tomber, je suis sur que ryuuzaki et dans la salle des ordis

Misa poussa la porte

Misa : tu disais ?

Light : il est peut être parti chercher des bonbons !

Misa : il n'a pas bossé les ordis son froid

Misa se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit doucement, elle les trouva enlacé tendrement dormant encore

Misa : viens voir !

Light : quoi ?

Misa : je les ai trouvé nos tourtereaux

Ligth regarda dans la chambre et en resta sans voix misa avait raison, c'était bien un coup de foudre !!

Light : ok j'ai perdu mon pari !! Tu fais quoi ?

Misa : je leur laisse les gâteaux ils auront peut être un petit creux, aller vient on va faire un tour au marché j'ai vu une petite robe super mignonne !

Light : misa ! T'en a des tonnes

Misa : raison de plus j'en fais collection VIENS !!

Elle le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir, élyon réveiller par le bruit ouvrit les yeux et contempla ryuuzaki qui dormait, a tête dans le creux de son cou, elle souri en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avait passé, il se réveilla doucement à son tour, les muscles encore engourdis et tenta de se redresser mais, sans succès elle se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'il essayer de comprendre

Elyon : repose toi, sa fatigue plus que tu ne le pense ses chose la

Ryuuzaki : qu'elle heure il est ?

Elyon : hum 12h50 presque 13h00

Ryuuzaki : j'ai dormit autant ?

Elyon : sa peut pas te faire de mal

Ryuuzaki : trop de sommeil nuit au sommeil

Elyon : elle est bien bonne celle la !! Tu ne dors que 2h par nuit

Ryuuzaki : la preuve que non !

Elyon : d'accord lève-toi !

Ryuuzaki : heu…non j'ai froid et je crois que je vais me reposer un peu

_Elyon se mit à rire et il la fit basculer au dessus de lui, elle se blotti dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent _

Ryuuzaki : finalement on n'a rien à faire pas de paperasse, matsuda s'en charge et pas d'affaire en cour on peut donc dormir toute la journée si on veut

Elyon : ta pas faim ? Regarde

Elle montra les gâteaux sur la table de nuit

Ryuuzaki : aie ! Si on nous a vus…enfin quel importance !

Elyon : il n'y a que misa pour faire ce genre d'attention et la connaissant à cet heure ci tous le monde doit être au courant !

Dit-elle en prenant le mot croché sur le sachet

_Un après midi au parc sa vous dit ? _

_Bonne grasse mat les tourtereaux_

_RDV à 14h00_

_Bisous misa_

Ryuuzaki : hum pourquoi pas mais si on veut être à l'heure va falloir se lever !!

Elyon : ho non !!

Ryuuzaki : aller debout !!

Elyon : tu me donne quoi en échange ?

Ryuuzaki : tu n'en manque pas une !! je sais pas j'avais l'intention de prendre une douche mais j'ai peur de me noyer je sais pas très bien nager !!

Elyon : ok je viens !!

Après un moment de douceur sous la douche qui a bien failli durée plus longtemps si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné !! Ils été près et rejoignirent misa dans la rue devant le QG

Misa : alors bien dormis ?

Elyon : super et toi ?

Misa : j'ai connu mieux on y va ? Vous avez manger ?

Ryuuzaki : un peu mais si il reste des gâteaux

_Dit il en regardant le panier de misa, élyon lui attrapa le bras _

Elyon : tss tss pas avant d'être arrivé au parc !

Ryuuzaki : une prise d'otage !! Et ces pauvres gâteaux qui risquent de fondre sur le trajet !!!!

Misa : rassure toi ce n'est pas loin et j'ai pris des gâteaux qui ne fondent pas !! na !!

Elyon : et voila c'est ce qu'on appel l'esprit pratique !!

Light : misa n'a pas l'esprit pratique c'est juste un hasard

Ryuuzaki : Tien te voila toi !!

Misa : et toi tu la l'esprit pratique ?

Light : bien sur !!

Elyon : alors rend toi utile !!

Misa : et porte le panier tu seras tellement plus pratique !!

_Elles éclatèrent de rire toute les deux pendant que light pris le panier _

Light : riez, riez j'aurai ma vengeance !!

Ryuuzaki : laisse tomber elles sont trop forte !!

_Après quelques bagarres pour la nourriture et pour mettre la table ils commencèrent à manger élyon et misa avait décidé de faire manger autre chose que des gâteaux à ryuuzaki _

Elyon : mais goute je te dis !!

Ryuuzaki : impossible je risque de mourir empoisonné

Ligth laisse tomber elle vont te faire avaler de force, misa en a pas l'air mais elle est plus lourde que tu crois !! Elle peut te plaquer au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !! Et…

Misa : QUOI ? ! ! COMMENT SA JE SUIS LOURDE !!

_Elle se jeta à la poursuite de ligth qui détalait déjà comme un lapin _

Ligth : JE PLAISANTAIIIIIIT !!!!

Ryuuzaki : il reste que nous deux

Elyon : ils vont revenir tu sais !

_Il la fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa tendrement _

Ryuuzaki : oui mais avant que misa rattrape un ligth 2 fois champion de course à pied elle va surement faire des kilomètres !!

élyon : moi je crois qu'elle va le laisser courir !!

Misa : et attendre qu'il revienne s'excuser tous penaud !!!

ryuuzaki : misa !!! Té revenu ?

Misa : ya longtemps que je ne coure plus après !! alors les tourteaux on fait des cachotterie dans son coin !!

élyon : heu oui on était partie pour sa !!

misa : je suis heureuse pour vous

_ligth revint vers eux essoufflé _

light : tu serai heureuse pour la terre entière si tu le pouvait !

misa : ho c'est gentil sa !!

light : je suis excusé ?

misa hum je sais pas sa dépend de ce que tu va faire pour moi

ils se mirent tous a rigolé enfin la vie paraissait plus douce pensa ryuuzaki il n'avait même pas pensé à la prochaine affaire ni a rien d'autre d'ailleurs qu'a ce détente enfin et vivre normalement même si son métier était difficile et dangereux il savait qu'avec élyon a ces coté sa serai plus facile et s'il regarder bien il formait une sacrée bande d'ami finalement le petit garçon traumatisé de l'orphelinat seul sans ami ni parent et qui rêver d'un avenir meilleur avec une famille avait réussi a se créer un semblant de vie qu'il n'espérer même plus

fin


End file.
